The Howard University (HU) biomedical research goals include the pursuit of the resolution of diseases that disproportionately affect African Americans and to encourage multidisciplinary approaches to research. While diseases which disproportionately impact African Americans are many and varied, the HU biomedical research effort is primarily, but not exclusively, focused on cancer, cardiovascular diseases, neurological disorders, and infectious diseases, including HIV/AIDS. Critical to HU achieving these goals is the availability of specialty core facilities, enhanced opportunities for collaborative research, ad enhanced professional development of its investigator community. The HU RCMI Program will contribute to meeting these critical needs by providing core facility resources for computational biology, bioinformatics, molecular, magnetic, and optical imaging, and proteomics. In support of the need to provide enhanced collaborative opportunities, the RCMI Program will provide a pilots project program for the support of collaborative studies and provide trainings to the HU community in the Science of Collaboration or Team Science. Additionally, concierge support will be provided to assist HU faculty access core facilities in the RCMI Translational Research Network (RTRN) and Georgetown-Howard Universities Center for Clinical and Translational Science (GHUCCTS) communities. Roundtable discussions will be held to stimulate and encourage collaborative efforts among HU faculty. The HU RCMI Program will also provide enhanced bundled core services which require the collaborative efforts of multiple core facilities, which will both enhance research capacity and provide new pathways for collaboration among facility users. The RCMI Program will provide professional development training opportunities for faculty and Post-doctoral fellows. The faculty track will include a seminar/workshop series that will be centered around the granting process and proposal development. Additionally, the faculty track will include mentoring for junior faculty. The post-doctoral track will provide a seminar/workshop series that will cover proposal development, managing the publication process, time management, and career planning. The progress of each RCMI Program activity will be guided by a set of milestones and timelines which will be subject to annual evaluations by an external evaluator. Finally, all activities of the RCMI Program will be provided administrative, coordination and logistical support from an Administrative Core.